roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS G2
}} The FAMAS is a French Assault Rifle. The FAMAS is unlocked at Rank 45 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History FAMAS stands for ("French: F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Étienne or "Assault Rifle from the Saint-Étienne Weapon Factory"). Issued since 1979 in France, this weapon features 3 fire modes: Full auto (900 RPM), 3-round-burst (1100 RPM), and semi auto. The FAMAS is a French assault rifle which has 2 different variants in real life, the F1 and the G2. Prototype versions originally used the 7.62x51mm NATO round but it was redesigned to accept the 5.56x45mm NATO round after they found out that the 7.62x51mm NATO wasn't suitable for a bullpup-type mechanism. The FAMAS F1 was introduced in 1971. It was not very reliable and was prone to breakage and jamming. The FAMAS G1 model was introduced in 1996 to partially replace the F1. The G2 model (the version in-game) was then introduced to be compliant to NATO standards and used many of the G1's improvements. However, the F1 is still very common in the French Army mostly because they have held off from a large-scale purchase of G2 specification rifles.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FAMAS About the Gun The French Navy is the primary user of the G2 model. Due to closing of the MAS factory in 2002, FAMAS production has stopped since and the newest rifles are now over a decade old. In August 2016, the Minister of Defense ("Ministère de la Défense" in French) was reported to have chosen the HK416 to replace the FAMAS in general service. In-Game General Information The FAMAS was introduced in the Phantom Forces Alpha. It sports average damage for an Assault Rifle, being a 4HK up to 70 studs. At 70 studs, the damage drop off starts, becoming a 5HK at roughly 111 studs and the drop off ends at 140 studs but still retains a 5HK. Headshots will usually lower the HTK amount by one, so a 4HK and 5HK become a 3HK and 4HK respectively. The FAMAS sports a rather high Rate of Fire for an Assault Rifle, which makes up for the average damage. Combining the damage and RoF, the FAMAS has one of the highest Damage Per Second values and one of the lower Time To Kill values in-game. In CQC, it is on equal footing with most PDWs in this regard. The FAMAS has low blowback recoil, medium/low horizontal recoil, med-low/low camera recoil and moderate/high vertical recoil. Usage & Tactics The FAMAS is very powerful and versatile, able to handle multiple situations comfortably, mostly from CQC to more mid-range oriented combat; the high RoF allows for quick elimination of targets. However, the rate of ammunition consumption is quite high, meaning ammunition efficiency is nearly negligible. The reload time isn't too slow, being on the faster end for bullpup weapons, but it isn't the quickest either. The empty reload time is worse however and due to the frequent reloads such a weapon needs; finding cover to reload is generally a good idea. Despite the high rate of ammunition consumption, however, the FAMAS is easy to replenish. Being able to pick up ammo from most Assault Rifles and other 5.56mm NATO caliber weapons, ammo is less scarce and rather easier to find. Although the default Iron Sights are well usable in real life, in-game they are very hard to aim with and track moving enemies in-game. It is generally recommended to replace it with an optic as soon as one is available. The recoil can become hard to handle in sustained automatic fire, so equipping recoil reducing attachments such as grips can aid in enemy engagements. What mainly sets the FAMAS apart from other CQC oriented weapons, such as the PDWs, is how it has better mid-long range capabilities. Sporting a 5HK, it is more versatile than PDWs, which are strictly limited to CQC in terms of their statistics. One can effectively tap fire with the FAMAS at longer ranges to land accurate shots with only mild per-shot recoil. It still remains potent at close range, being a core strength of the weapon, sporting the highest automatic firerate of any Assault Rifle. Compared to its closest rival, the M16A3, it sacrifices better accuracy and handling traits, such as recoil and reload speed, for raw damage output, having better DPS and a slightly lower TTK at most ranges, provided all shots connect to the target. Conclusion The FAMAS is a very powerful and versatile weapon which can be utilized at most ranges. It combines the typical RoF of a PDW and the typical damage and range of an Assault Rifle, making it potent in CQC but holds out to medium range as well. However, the higher recoil compared to PDWs and high rate of ammo consumption limits the weapons power and potency. Available Attachments Pros & Cons '''Pros: * Very high ROF of 900 RPM. * Very high DPS at close range. * Fast normal reload for a bullpup, although not the best. * Can pick up ammunition from most assault rifles, and some carbines. Cons: * High ammunition consumption, even if the user has good trigger control. * High recoil in sustained automatic fire. * Slower empty reload time. * Obstructive iron sights; it is recommended to replace them with an optic when possible, such as the Reflex, Kobra, or Coyote sights. Trivia * A common nickname for the FAMAS in real life is "Clairon" (French for Bugle) due to its shape. * In Alpha stage and early Beta stage, the 3rd Person model of FAMAS was the AN-94. This was fixed on December 30, 2015. ** It also used the same firing sound as the AN-94 until the v.2.0.0 update. * The rifle in-game is the FAMAS G2 due to the trigger guard style and the usage of a STANAG 30 round magazine. ** However, it has the minimum fire rate of the FAMAS F1 (900-1000 RPM). The FAMAS G2 in real life can fire between (1000-1100 RPM). This is probably done for balancing purposes. * The FAMAS in real life is unreliable and prone to jamming, especially the F1 variant. * The MA5B Assault rifle in the 2001 sci-fi shooter franchise Halo, is based on the FAMAS. * It has an unusable built-in bipod, similar to LMGs. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Rifles